


Emma & Lotte short stories

by survivingasafangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, I'm in love with her girls, The girl are not my OCs, They're toriitorii's, go check her out, seriously, she's a great artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingasafangirl/pseuds/survivingasafangirl
Summary: Stories based on toriitorii's comics and characters, go check out her tumblr: http://toriitorii.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ml next gen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250024) by Toriitorri. 



(Emma)  
One week. One week had passed since Emma Agreste had found that little box on her desk. Seven whole days had gone by since she had put the silver ring on her finger.

That had been the day she met Plagg, the tiny, cheese loving, black cat who could float, like gravity wasn't a thing, and talk just like a human being. According to him, she had been chosen to be a hero, to be Chat Noire.

She had no idea why Paris would be in need for a hero. The previous duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir (the ring had belonged to a boy at the time), had retired before she was born. No villain had shown up in 15 years.

Well, not until that moment. There was no way she could deny what she was seeing. She ran into a nearby alley and opened her backpack so Plagg could fly out of it.

"Plagg, transform moi!" She requested.

Her jeans and T-shirt turning into a magical black suit was becoming a familiar feeling. She had done it two times before, but never to fight, all she had done was exploring the Parisian night.

Running towards the akuma, she tried to remember the stories had told her and her brothers when they were little, stories of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The akumas were corrupted butterflies who possessed people with strong negative emotions, infiltrating themselves on objects with some kind of sentimental vallue to their victims. Then, the superhero duo would take the object from the akumatized person, break it, Ladybug would cleanse the akuma and restore everything back to normal.

All she hoped for was that whoever had chosen her to be Chat Noire, had also chosen someone to be Ladybug.

When she got to the fight scene, she found out that there was, indeed, a new Ladybug. A blonde girl in a polkadoted suit was facing the akuma and it's minions by herself.

 

(Lotte)

She, Charlotta Blohm, was Ladybug, the Parisian superhero, that had been unexpected. For starters, she wasn't even French, having moved to Paris with her parents a few months ago. Being chosen to save the city certainly hadn't been on het to-do list.

The previous Ladybug and Chat Noir had made their last appearance more than a decade ago, but Lotte had heard all of their stories. Just like everyone in the city, she knew everything there was to know about them and how much they meant to the city and its people.

Still, there were things out of public knowledge, but Tikki would answer everything she could to satisfy her chosen’s' curiosity. The magical being had partnered up with all the previous Ladybugs, she was the one who provided them powers. Lotte was fascinated.

She invested a lot to be the best superhero she could be, because she wanted to do her best, just like in every other thing she did. Lotte was a bit worried that, because she was Swedish, people wouldn't be as receptive to her as they had been to the other Ladybug. She was going to push herself a bit more because of it.

That's why she knew exactly what to do when she saw the akuma.

 

\--------//----------//-------------//--------------//------------//---------//-------------//---------//--------

 

Okay, she admitted, Lotte was expecting Chat to be a boy, so she was a bit surprise when Chat Noire showed up. But, since Tikki had told her that Ladybug and Chat were always chosen to be the perfect fit for each other, she didn't waste time thinking about it.

Besides, her partner seemed to be a real badass. The girl had joined the fight a bit moments after she did and, apparently, was experienced in some kind of fighting style, maybe kickboxing. Her partner wasn't afraid to take a hit, nor had any trouble identifying the opponents fight style and adapting to it.

When Lotte found out where the akuma had infiltrated in, Chat was the one to clear the way so she could cleanse it. She turned around to find her new partner sitting in the ground, the girl had, probably, taken a hit for her and she hadn't even noticed. 

Chat Noire, someone she had never seen before, had made herself vulnerable in order to protect her. Lotte wasn't quite sure what to think of the act, but decided it was time to introduce herself.

 

(Emma)

Emma didn't need more than a word to describe Ladybug, amazing fit perfectly. She could see how determined Ladybug was by the way the girl fought, how smart she was by how quickly she took to figure out exactly what needed to be done in order to defeat the akuma, the way she moved was delicate but powerful. Emma was in awe.

She couldn't help but to blush when Ladybug crouched beside her and introduced herself, extending a hand for Chat to shake.

"I guess I'm your Lady." The girl smiled

"H-Hi." Emma shook the girl's hand. "Chat Noire, at your disposal."

Ladybug stood up and so did she.

"Are you alright? Seems like you took a nasty hit."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Thanks for your concern though."

Ladybug's earrings beeped

"I'm running out of time, but I think we should talk about this partner thing, don't you?" Chat nodded in agreement. "Is tommorow evening, on the top of the Eiffle Tower, okay with you?"

"Yeah, I-I'll see you there."


End file.
